bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Galeria:Kūgo Ginjō
Galeria Kūgo z anime Ep344 Kugo.png|Kūgo Ginjō. Kūgo Ginjō (Anime).jpg|Kūgo. Ep343 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Ginjō. Ep343 Kugo Ginjo and Ichigo.png|Ichigo zwraca torbę Kūgo. Ep343 Odznaka Kugo.png|Odznaka Kūgo. Ep343 Begining with Xcution.png|Ichigo i Kūgo. Ep344 Ikumi&Kugo.png|Kūgo przychodzi do sklepu Ikumi. Ichigo, Ikumi with Ginjo.png|Ichigo rozpoznaje Kūgo. Ep344 Kūgo Ginjō.png|Kūgo Ginjō przychodzi z ramen do Sklepu Unagiya. Kugo.png|Kūgo. Ep344 Kugo offering ramen.png|Kūgo oferuje ramen. Kugo asks Ichigo about Isshin.png|Kūgo pyta Ichigo o Isshina. Ep344 IkumiduringtalkwithGinjo.png|Ikumi przy rozmowie Ginjō z Ichigo. Ep344 Ichigo agree to helm Kugo.png|Ichigo przystaje na propozycję Kūgo. Ep344 Kugo daje kartę.png|Kūgo daje Ichigo kartę Xcution. Ep345 Riruka i Giriko czekają.png|Riruka i Giriko czekają na Ginjō. Ep345 Kugo mija Rirukę.png|Kūgo z niesamowitą prędkością mija Rirukę i Giriko. Ep346 Ginjo rozmawia z Ichigo.png|Ginjō rozmawia z Ichigo przez telefon. Ep346 Baza XCution.png|Ginjō w bazie Xcution. Ep346 Kugo spotyka się z Ichigo.png|Kūgo spotyka się z Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo zwraca się do Ichigo.png|Kūgo zwraca się do Ichigo. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ep346 Kugo pyta się czego chce Ichigo.png|Ginjō pyta się czego chce Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo mówi by Ichigo za nim podążał.png|Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by zanim szedł. Ep346 Kugo i Ichigo w windzie.png|Ichigo i Ginjō w windzie. Ep346 Kugo pyta się o cele Ichigo.png|Ginjō pyta się jakie są zamiary Ichigo. Ep346 Ichigo i Kugo w Xcution.png|Ichigo z Ginjō w Xcution. Ep346 Kugo ma zamiar rozpocząć wyjaśnienia.png|Kūgo rozpoczyna wyjaśnienia. Ep346 Kugo pyta się Ichigo czy chce coś do picia.png|Ginjō proponuje Ichigo coś do picia. Ep346 Kugo mówi Giriko, by podał sok.png|Kūgo mówi Giriko, by podał sok Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia.png|Ginjō wyjaśnia Ichigo swoje moce. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy jak Gunjo używa swoich mocy.png|Ginjō używa swoich mocy. Ep346 Ginjo wsysa duszę soku.png|Ginjō wsysa duszę alkoholu. Ep346 Ginjo i dusza soku.png|Ginjō i dusza alkoholu. Ep346 Aktywacja Fullbringu.png|Aktywacja Fullbringu. Ep346 Kugo i jego Fullbring.png|Kūgo ze swoim Fullbringiem. Ep346 Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Kugo.png|Ichigo patrzy na Fullbring Ginjō. Ep346 Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę.png|Ichigo pyta się o Rirukę. Ep346 Kugo uspokaja Ichigo.png|Kūgo uspokaja Ichigo. Ep346 Riruka chce zobaczyć Ichigo.png|Kūgo przytrzymuje Rirukę przed zobaczeniem Ichigo. Ep346 Ginjo chce przejść do sedna sprawy.png|Ginjō chce przejść do sedna sprawy. Ep346 Giriko prosi o dezaktywację Fullbringu.png|Giriko prosi o dezaktywację Fullbringu. Ep346 Ginjo chowa miecz.png|Kūgo chowa miecz. Ep346 Kugo, Sado i Ichigo.png|Ginjō, Ichigo i Sado. Ep346 Kugo wyjaśnia egzystencję Hollowów.png|Kūgo wyjaśnia egzystencję Hollowów. Ep346 Grupa Xcution.png|Członkowie Xcution. Ep346 Ginjo wyjaśnia cele Xcution.png|Ginjō wyjaśnia cele Xcution. Ep347 Dyskusja Sado i Kugo.png|Sado i Kūgo dyskutują o Ichigo. Ep347 Kugo mówi, że nie mogą zawieść.png|Kūgo mówi, że nie mogą zawieść. Ep347 Riruka czeka na Ichigo.png|Xcution czeka na Ichigo. Ep347 Kugo wychodzi.png|Kūgo wychodzi z budynku Xcution. Ep347 Zaskoczony Ginjo.png|Ginjō zszokowany słowami Riruki. Ep347 Kugo skacze na ratunek Yuzu.png|Kūgo skacze na ratunek Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo z uratowaną Yuzu.png|Kūgo z uratowaną Yuzu. Ep347 Kugo aktywuje Fullbring.png|Kūgo aktywuje Fullbring. Ep347 Kugo ze swoim Fullbringiem.png|Kūgo ze swoim Fullbringiem. Ep347 Kugo blocks attack.png|Ginjō blokuje atak. Ep347 Kugo pokonuje_Hollowa.png|Kūgo pokonuje Hollowa. Ep347 Kugo zadowolony.png|Zadowolony Kūgo. Ep347 Kugo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc Ichigo, że zrobił to bezinteresownie.png|Kūgo dezaktywuje Fullbring mówiąc, że zrobił to bezinteresownie. Ep347 Ichigo w bazie Xcution.png|Ichigo ponownie przychodzi do Xcution. Ep347 Kugo zwraca Ichigo jego odznakę.png|Kūgo zwraca Ichigo odznakę. Ep348 Kugo dziękuje Ichigo za przyjście.png|Kūgo dziękuje Ichigo za przyjście. Ep348 Kugo obrażony przez_Rirukę.png|Kūgo obrażony przez Rirukę. Ep349 Kugo wyjaśnia Fullbring Ichigo.png|Kūgo wyjaśnia Fullbring Ichigo. Ep349 Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kugo.png|Ichigo wrzeszczy na Kūgo. Ep349 Kugo mówi Ichigo, że może wyjść.png|Kūgo mówi, że Ichigo może już iść. Ep350 Kugo chce się jeszcze napić.png|Kūgo chce się jeszcze napić. Ep350 Giriko stwierdza, że nie poda alkoholu Ginjo.png|Giriko stwierdza, że Kūgo wypił już wystarczająco dużo. Ep350 Kugo czeka na Ichigo.png|Kūgo czeka na Ichigo. Ep350 Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest napastnik.png|Ichigo dowiaduje się kim jest tajemniczy napastnik. Ep350 Kugo opowiada o Tsukishimie.png|Kūgo opowiada o Tsukishimie. Ep350 Kugo pokazuje odznakę.png|Kūgo pokazuje odznakę Zastępczego Shinigami. Ep350 Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami Ginjo.png|Odznaka Zastępczego Shinigami należąca do Kūgo. Galeria Kūgo z mangi Kugo_Ginjo.png|Kūgo Ginjō, przywódca tajemniczej organizacji Xcution. C459p5 Kugitrueface.png|Kūgo po "zdradzie" Ichigo. Kugo_Ginjo_and_Ichigo.png|Ichigo oddaje Ginjō skradzioną torbę. C426p18 Kuugo in Unagiya Shop.jpg|Kūgo przybywa do Sklepu Unagiyi. Kugo_Searches_For_Isshin.jpg|Kūgo rozmawia z Ichigo. Man confronting Ichigo.png|Ichigo i Ginjō. Ch428pg8 Ikumi Ichigo Kugo.png|Ikumi przerywa rozmowę Ichigo z Kūgo. C428p17.jpg|Kūgo mija Rirukę i Giriko. Xcution_calling_card.jpg|Karta wstępu do bazy Xcution. Xcution_Base.png|Baza Xcution. Drink_Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo używa Fullbringu do wypicia alkoholu. Fullbring.png|Fullbring Kūgo - Cross of Scaffold. Kugo_Puts_His_Sword_Away.jpg|Kūgo przywraca swój miecz do stanu naszyjnika. Ch433pg7 Giriko tells Kugo to put sword away.png|Giriko prosi, by Kūgo schował swój miecz. Ch433pg18 Xcution members and Ichigo.png|Członkowie Xcution i Ichigo. Kugo_Taunts_Ichigo.jpg|Ginjō wita Ichigo. Kugo_Holds_Badge.jpg|Kūgo trzyma swoją odznakę Shinigami. C441 Kugo Holds Badge.jpg|Odznaka Ginjō. C444p14.jpg|Tsukishima w Xcution. C446p4.png|Tsukishima kontra Ginjō. Chapter445GinjoProtects.png|Kūgo broni Ichigo przed atakiem Tsukishimy. Ginjo_Kugo_stops_Ichigo.png|Kūgo uderza Ichigo, aby nie ingerował w jego walkę z Tsukishimą. Kugo vs Tsukishima.png|Kūgo vs Tsukishima. Kugo energy blade.png|'Ostrze energii' Kūgo. Kugo attack.png|Atak Ginjō. Chapter449Page12ShitenKishun.png|Orihime używa Shiten Kōshun przeciwko Ginjō. Volume 50 Cover.png|Kūgo na okładce 50 tomu. Kugo suppresses Ichigo's Fullbring.jpg|Kūgo stłumiony przez Fullbring Ichigo. C450 Kugo vs Ichigo.png|Ichigo vs Kūgo. C454p5 Ichigo talks to Kugo.jpg|Ichigo wścieka się na Kūgo. Fight all out Kuugo.jpg|Kūgo Ginjō mówi Ichigo, by walczył. Chapter457Page18GinjoTakesHit.png|Kūgo przyjmuje na siebie atak. Kugo_spadajacy_na_ziemie.png|Kūgo spada na ziemię po ataku Tsukishimy. Prawdziwa_twarz_Kugo.png|Ginjō ujawnia swoją prawdziwą twarz. Miecz_kugo_Rozdział_458.png|Ginjō ze swoim mieczem. Rozdział_458_okładka.png|Kūgo raniący Ichigo na okładce 458 rozdziału. C459p4 KugoattacksIshida.png|Ginjō atakuje Uryū. C459p7IchigolosesFullbring.jpg|Ginjō obiera Kurosakiemu Fullbring. Ginjo new mix2.png|Nowy wygląd Kūgo. C470p6.jpg|Kūgo atakuje Uryū. C470p13.jpg|Ginjō wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō w kierunku Ichigo. C470p14.jpg|Kūgo zaatakowany przez Ishidę. C470p16.jpg|Ginjō Kūgo. C471p13 Ginjo.jpg|Kūgo. C473p13.png|Ginjō wystrzeliwuje Getsugę Tenshō. KugoGinjoBankai.png|Bankai Ginjō. Kategoria:Galerie